Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remanufacturing method of a developer accommodating unit for refilling developer.
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming process. Examples of image forming apparatuses include electrophotographic copying machines, electrophotographic printers (for example, laser beam printers and light emitting diode (LED) printers), facsimile apparatuses, and word processors.
A developing device includes developer, and a developing roller as a developer bearing member for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum as an image bearing member. The developing device is detachably attached to an image forming apparatus or a photosensitive drum unit including a photosensitive drum.
A cartridge (process cartridge) integrally includes a photosensitive drum and a developing roller, and is detachably attached to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3320403 discloses a remanufacturing method of a cartridge having a developing device, more specifically, a remanufacturing method of a cartridge for refilling, using a funnel, toner into a storage container for storing toner, after removing a developing roller and a developing blade.